Stray Devils
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: With tensions between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels rising, Rias Gremory calls an old contact of hers. How will the Armed Detective Agency affect the world of the supernatural?


"So, wait, who are we meeting?" Issei asked.

The Occult Research Club was walking through the city. The day before there had been a little bit of chaos at the pool, but things have died down since then.

"Some old contacts of ours." Rias answered.

"Old contacts?" Xenovia asked. She was the newest member of the peerage, so she was unsure of what Rias was referring too. But considering the fact that both Issei and Asia, who joined the peerage earlier were also in the dark, it was understandable.

"So, what should we expect?" Issei asked.

"Well..." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "They're... eccentric."

"Eccentric... How?"

"You'll see when we meet them, fufufu." Akeno said with a laugh.

That really didn't help them understand. They kept walking in silence.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Asia said.

They all looked up to see a man standing on the edge of a building. He wore a long sand-colored trench coat, underneath it was a black vest over a white dress shirt. He had short brown hair, and bandages wrapped around his wrists.

"Is that a construction worker?" Xenovia asked. "He's not even wearing a helmet."

"Wait.. is he gonna...?"

Issei's question was answered, as the man jumped off the building.

"Holy crap, he jumped!" Issei yelled, running towards the falling man. Xenovia and Asia were close behind. The rest of the Occult Research Club didn't change their pace, and kept walking.

The three watched as the man fell, quickly devising a plan.

"Xenovia! Launch me!" Issei yelled.

"Right!"

Xenovia summoned Durandal, and swung the blunt end towards Issei. He jumped just in time, so his feet were aligned with the flat of the blade. He was shot forward and held out his arms. He caught the man, before sticking his feet out to land. Asia quickly ran up to them. The man was unresponsive, and his eyes were closed.

"Asia! Is he alright?"

Asia held her hands out, but felt her power wasn't needed. "He-He's fine, Issei-san!"

"Man, that was a close one." He said, gently putting the man down and wiping his brow. "Now we just wait for him to-"

The man's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up.

"-wake up..."

"I made it..." The man said.

There was an awkward silence, as they stared at the man, who didn't even seem to notice them. They decided not to say anything brash. After all, the man had just attempted to end his own life.

"Damn!"

"What?" Issei looked at the guy with incredulity in his eyes. _Did he just say "damn?"_

"Tell me." The man said, standing up. "Are you the ones that interrupted my free-fall?"

"Um, yeah." Issei said. "We saved your life."

"Wait." Xenovia said. "Interrupted?"

"You don't get it?" The man said, turning back to face them. "I was trying to kill myself."

"S-Suicide?!" Asia shouted, shocked.

"Yup. And everything was going just fine. Well, until you kids interfered and ruined my day."

They shared a look. Was this man seriously scolding them for saving his life?

"Though I suppose it's not your fault." He said. "My goal is to commit a clean suicide, without burdening anyone. I did trouble you all, so the fault falls to me. Speaking of not burdening anyone..."

"Dazai!" A voice called. They looked down the street. A young man a little older then them was running up to them. He had light grey hair and pale skin. One of the belts on his suspenders was loose and hanging behind him, looking almost like a tail. His eyes were quite unique, as they were purple and had yellow at the bottom curve.

"Ah, Atsushi!" Dazai said, waving. "You found me!"

Atsushi ran up to them, and was gasping for breath. "Dazai, brace yourself."

"Brace myself?" He asked. "For what?"

**"YOU SUICIDAL NIMROD!"**

There was a blur, as suddenly Dazai was sent crashing into the side of the building, a bruise on his cheek. Issei and the others turned to see another young man. He was tall with a slim build. He had dirty blonde hair and deep, green-grey eyes behind glasses. He stomped up to Dazai, who was picking himself up. "What kind of an idiot are you, to go _"__Oh wow, I forgot how tall Kuoh's buildings are!"_ and then takes a swan dive when we're on a tight schedule?! At this rate, we're going to be late!"

"Hey, don't get all angry on me." Dazai said, defensively. "I was trying the falling health method."

"The falling health method?" Kunikida repeated, confusion replacing his anger. "What's that?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Dazai said. "It's a method where you use a lot of speed to loosen your muscle cramps. You can do this by bungee jumping or skydiving!"

"Really?" Kunukida said, almost impressed. "That sounds perfect for me!"

"It does!" Dazai grinned. "You should write that down."

Kunikida pulled out a strange notebook and started to scribble in it with a pen.

"Um, Kunikida..."

"Not now, Atusushi." Kunikida said. "What else should I know about it, Dazai?"

"Well, you should know I just made it up." Dazai said, smirking.

Issei, Xenovia and Asia looked on in confusion as Kunikida's pen snapped. He threw his notebook to Atsushi as he grabbed Dazai by the neck and started shaking him willy nilly. Atusuhi could only sigh as Kunikida started to rant. "First my ungrateful partner jumps off of a building, but does it end there? Noooo! Then I waste more space in my damn notebook thanks to the crap he spewed! My schedule for today was PERFECT! But now I have to start all over from square one!"

"Um, hey." Issei said, raising his hand.

"WHAT?!" Kunikida screamed at them, hands so tight on Dazai's neck that the latter's face was turning blue. He didn't seem to care, and still had a dopey smile on his face.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Asia squealed, apologizing. "We're sorry for interrupting you, we should be on our way!"

"Hold on a sec." Atsushi said, looking at them in curiosity. "How did you catch Dazai from such a long fall? You should have broken at least something."

Issei and the others sweatdropped. He had forgotten in his rush to save Dazai. Of course normal humans wouldn't be able to pull off what devils could. What kind of excuse could they come up with?

"I believe we can answer that question." Came a familiar voice.

Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club had arrived on the scene. Atushi looked confused. Kunikida let go of Dazai's neck, and walked up to Rias.

"Didn't want to meet you again like this, but I suppose it can't be helped." Kunikida said, fixing his glasses, he held out his free hand. "Its good to see you, Rias Gremory."

Rias took the handshake. "Likewise, Doppio Kunikida."

"Ah, Rias and co!" Dazai said, standing up with a cheerful demeanor. "It's nice to see you all doing so well?"

"Another suicide attempt, Dazai?" Akeno asked, keeping her smile up.

"Indeed it was." Dazai replied. "I suppose none of you ladies have changed your minds on the offer?"

"You're still crazy." Koneko responded.

"A shame." Dazai said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Uh, can someone bring us up to speed?" Issei asked.

"Same here." Atsushi said.

"We will, but not in this location." Rias said, turning back to Kunikida. "Where's everyone else?"

"Down by the cafe a few blocks away." He said. "We asked Dazai to go see if he could find you, but instead..."

Dazai shrugged.

"Anyways, let's go."

* * *

The entrance bell rang as the Occult Research Club walked in with Dazai, Atsushi and Kunikida. The cafe was mostly empty, except for several individuals in the back.

"They're here, everyone."

They all looked up. Issei looked at the array of people there.

The first was a short, black-haired man with closed eyes. He wore the stereotypical detective outfit, with a brown hat and matching shawl over his shoulders. He didn't seem to be paying attention, and was downing a bottle of ramune.

The second was a woman with black hair in a bob cut, with a golden butterfly hairpin. She wore a white blouse and plain black skirt. The look in her eyes was attentive, but Issei noticed that she gave off a similar vibe to Akeno.

The third was a boy younger than them, with blonde hair and a straw hat. He wore blue overalls and was barefoot. He had a good natured smile on his face.

The fourth was the most normal-looking, a teenager with orange hair. He wore a slightly over-sized white v-neck sweater that hid his hands. A second red sweater was wrapped around his waist. He had a kind look on his face.

The last was a young girl with dark blue hair tied into twintails. She wore a red Kimono with a yellow Datejime tied around her waist. Around her neck was a necklace with a rabbit doll and an old cellphone.

While Issei, Asia and Xenovia sat down, it was somewhat awkward, seeing all the new faces. And judging from the looks on their faces, so was Atsushi and the young girl (though the latter was hard to read). The rest of the group however, didn't feel the same way.

Akeno had grasped hands with the woman, and the two were laughing.

"Yosano, you're as beautiful as ever."

"I can say the same to you, Akeno." She replied.

While the two did have an aura of friendship, there was a dangerous aura surrounding them.

"Uh oh." The man with the detective hat said, putting down the empty bottle of ramune. "The sadist sisters are back."

"It's quite a sight to see once again, isn't it Ranpo?" The orange-haired teen asked.

"Eh, kinda." Ranpo replied. "Depends on perspective, Junichiro."

On the other side, the blonde haired boy was talking to Koneko.

"How much stronger have you gotten, Big Sis Koneko?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." She said, though she didn't look too upset. "Also, very strong, Kenji."

Kenji had stars in his eyes, as Kiba chuckled.

"Anyways, I suppose we should get this meeting started." Kunikida said, standing up with Rias. "But before we do, I suppose we should introduce the new members for both of our groups."

"Agreed." Rias said, standing up as well. "How about your members go first?"

"Fine by me. Atsushi, Kyouka."

The two stood up.

"Uh, I'm Atsushi Nakajima." He said, briefly bowing. "And this is Kyouka Izumi."

"Hello." Kyouka said, giving a nod.

"So these are your new agents?" Kiba asked.

"Ufufu, how cute." Akeno said.

Atsushi took a step back, but Kyouka didn't flinch.

"And with that out of the way, how about the new members of your peerage, Rias?" Kunikida said.

"Issei, Asia, Xenovia, introduce yourselves." Rias said.

"Right!" Issei said, standing up with the two girls. "You two can go first."

"I-I'm Asia Argento." Asia said nervously.

"And I am Xenovia Quartia." Xenovia said, more confidently.

"And I'm Issei Hyoudou!" Issei added.

"Quite a few energetic members you've gained." Dazai said. "I see the potential they have."

"With introductions done, we can move on to the next state of business." Kunikida said.

"Not just yet, Kunikida." Rias said. "Your new agents don't know the truth, and neither do the new members of my peerage."

"That is fair, but I doubt a simple explanation will be make things easier."

_Wait, some of these guys know what we are? _Issei thought.

"If that's the case, we should head to the training field next to the clubhouse. We won't be disturbed there." Rias suggested.

"Alright. That should work." Kunikida said, writing it down in his notepad. Where he got a new pen, no one knew.

"I can't wait to show you how much stronger I've trained, Big Sister Koneko!" Kenji said with a grin.

"I said stop calling me that."

They started to walk out of the cafe, though Rias and Kunikida were at the back. She turned to him.

"Are you sure your new agents will be up to the task?" She asked him.

"I've seen them in action." Kunikida said, closing his notepad. "They're more than capable. I was about to ask the same about your new members."

"My answer is the same as yours, Kunikida."

* * *

**A/N: Yup. It's time for another story. This one's been in the works for quite a while. Two slightly lesser known series that I love.**

**I decided to put "From Gold To Shadows" on hiatus until further notice. There are a lot off developments in Volume 7 that need a way to be worked around with the characters I've added, so I need more time to think on that one.**

**Till then, I hope you all can enjoy this story. I've been looking forward to writing this one.**

**For those wondering when this takes place, middle of DxD New (after the pool) and after Season 3 of Bungou Stray Dogs.**

**First we got character introductions out of the way. Next chapter will be power introductions.**

**I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
